


Get It Out

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days. Five fucking days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sherry: Mickey and Ian is a sleep in bed when he goes into labor and Ian is in the delivery room with Mickey to see the birth of their daughter.  
> Dear Sherry, you have been so patient. Thank you.
> 
> GUYS HOLY SHIT!! IT HAS FINALLY HAPPENED! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

He’s ready to pop. The fucking kid—of course, she’s fucking Ian’s—is almost a week late. He’s been trying everything to get her the fuck out. He’s yelled at her, he’s tried to bribe her ( _“I swear I will give you whatever you want until I die just please,_ please _, come out already!”_ ), he’s tried the spiciest curry Ian—‘cause Ian’s the one that goes out since he can’t get up—could find, lots of sex (like, four or five times a day), kerb-walking, working out (that lasted for all of five minutes), and any type of loud music he could get his hands on. This fucking child is just not coming out.

 

Not that he’s in a hurry or anything. In fact, he would prefer if she never came out. He’s not looking forward to the process of his dick turning into a vagina and what-not. He’s really trying not to think about how that’s gonna go. (Male Omegas have the highest rate for a Cesarean Section due to the way their genitals have to become something else)

 

He’s been practically on top of Ian, though. When Ian cooks dinner, he’s right there helping him. When Ian’s watching TV, he’s sitting next to him. When Ian’s doing laundry, he’s bringing clothes. When Ian goes to work, he sits at home and watches the door. He can’t sleep without Ian. He takes showers with Ian. He’s always with him.

 

And it’s so fucking annoying. He loves Ian, really does, but he always watches TV before going to bed and he hates it. He sits with him and practically falls asleep on him and then has to have Ian help him stand up—still embarrassing.

 

Which is exactly what they’re doing tonight. Ian is watching some stupid Shark Week thing (what the fuck is a shark week?) and he’s falling asleep on Ian’s shoulder, one hand pressed against his stomach the other laced with Ian’s. “I’m tired.” He mutters in Ian’s ear as he presses his nose into his neck.

 

“Go to sleep then.” He dismisses quickly.

 

“Can’t without you.” His words are slurred with exhaustion and seriously Rebecca? Now is not a good time to kick that hard you little shit. He swears to god he’s gonna murder her when she gets out.

 

Ian lets out a breath and looks at him, “Fine. Let’s go. Do you have any weird thing you have to do to get Rebecca to come out before you sleep?”

 

“No, I fucking give up. She’ll come out when she’s fuckin good and ready.” Ian stands and then offers a hand to Mickey. He takes it and together they pull him up. He’s so tired of Rebecca being so fucking big.

 

“Hm, she’s definitely your kid.”

 

“Funny, ‘cause I was thinking the same thing about you.”

 

“Fuck off.” Ian laughs as they head to bed. “You wanna cuddle tonight?”

 

“Fuck off. Don’t use such a gay word. Make us sound like a couple of faggots.”

 

“We are a couple of faggots, Mick.” Ian reminds him, fingers curling around his hip.

 

Mickey huffs, “I know, fucker; doesn’t mean you have to make everything sound flowery and shit.”

 

“Mmh,” It’s become Ian’s thing. Humming whenever he doesn’t agree so they don’t fight. Mickey knows about it, of course. It’s not that hard to pick up on. He appreciates it, though. He appreciates Ian not picking fights. He’s too tired to fight. (He’s such a fucking asshole and he totally knows it and he always makes it sound like it’s Ian’s fault but it’s really his and he knows and he sucks and he’s sorry, hormones)

 

He climbs into bed and lies on his back, the only comfortable position now considering he can't lie on his stomach. “I just want her out.” He whines and presses himself into his Alpha.

 

“I know, Mick.” Ian turns towards him, “Just go to sleep.”

-

It’s wet. Holy fucking shit it’s wet. The sheets are wet. Mickey’s wet. Oh god. Oh god. Holy fuck. Oh god. Mickey’s screaming at him to call for an ambulance. He doesn’t know the number. “Oh for god’s sake, you worthless piece of shit Alpha!” Mickey screams at him and dials the number himself. “I’m having a fucking baby, send the damn ambulance.”

 

Nope. Not ready. Totally not ready. He understands now why the pregnancy was so long. Rebecca was giving him time to figure himself out. He totally procrastinated. He has no idea what he’s doing. Biology. Okay. Yes. He can figure that out.

 

Omega: in labor, distressed, pain

Daughter: fine

Mission: calm down Omega

 

“Mickey, breathe.” He tries, approaching Mickey slowly. He grips his hands and urges him to lie back down on the wet sheets.

 

“They’re wet,” He protests.

 

“I know, but you need to lie down.”

 

“Fucking hate her. She has the worst timing.”

 

“She can hear you.”

 

“Good. Little shit.

-

Oh. Well. He doesn’t like that. The paramedics, all Betas, approach him first, not Mickey. They explain to him why they’re here. He already knows. But then they try to touch Mickey and he snaps at them. Bares his teeth and gets ready to fight them. He’ll fight them. They explain again that they have to take Mickey to the hospital.

 

He doesn’t like them touching his Omega. His pregnant Omega about to give birth. He tells himself _no_ because Mickey needs the pain medication and a doctor who knows what he’s doing.

 

He holds Mickey’s hand the whole way. Mickey squeezes hard and he’s screaming and demanding that they take this damn child out of him already. When they get to the hospital, it’s fine. He’s spent four months meeting and talking and scenting the doctors who will be working on his Omega. He’s comfortable with all the Betas—all have to be Betas—that are going to help Mickey.

 

Mickey’s strapped into the stirrups and he’s screaming and crying and Ian’s afraid he’s going to try and attack him because he’s really upset right now. “You fucking asshole! Putting this thing in me! _GET IT OUT_!” He screams down at the doctors. And every time he pushes his screams get louder and his grip on his hand/arm gets tighter.

 

He wants to comfort him but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know how long it’s been or how long it’s going to be. He feels lost. He feels horribly unhelpful. “I love you.” He just keeps repeating.

 

And then, oh god and then, he hears another little scream. Another, high pitched, gorgeous scream. His baby. His Rebecca. He holds his arms out for it, about to attack the doctor holding her. She’s warm and precious. He stares at her in awe. She’s beautiful. She has Mickey’s blue eyes. Good. She’s beautiful. Mickey glares at him until he hands her over. He wants the doctors to leave. They don’t.

 

“She looks like you.” He mumbles and leans down to press himself into Mickey’s body.

 

“My eyes, your nose, though.” He responds quietly. It’s very quiet in comparison to the loud screams that had previously filled the room.

 

“I love you.” He sighs.

 

Mickey hums in agreement.

 

“Here comes the hard part.” He hears Dr. Manihan say behind him. “Boys, I need to take her for just a moment.”

 

Ian turns and snarls. _No_. His Omega. His pup. His pack. _No_. “Just for a minute, Ian. I won’t even leave the room. You can come with me if you’d like. I just need to clean her off and give her a proper check up.” He can't leave Mickey. He narrows his eyes at her and hands Rebecca over. His rational mind knows the only reason he even can is because she has a piece of Mickey’s shirt.

-

Mickey is in the hospital for two more days along with Rebecca before they let them take her home. The nursery is all set up and she’s been an angel about sleep so far. Of course, that changes the second they get home. She cries in the middle of the night and then won’t take her naps when she’s supposed to and Mickey wants to fucking strangle her. He swears he’s going to but Ian actually fucks him on the kitchen counter to calm him down. It works.

 

“I swear to god I hate her so much.” He mumbles as he hears her cries through the baby monitor. She’s loud and obnoxious and he hates her. He just wants to sleep.

 

“Let me get it.” Ian offers, pressing him back down into the mattress.

 

“Fuck, please.” He begs—he’ll admit it this time.

 

“No problem.”

 

“I need sleep.” He whines some more.

 

Ian grins down at him, “We’ll figure it out.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who's read this series and stuck with me. I really appreciate all the love and support I got from you. I'm sorry I ended it like this but I really can't continue writing. That doesn't mean the series is necessarily over. I will occasionally be adding to this series. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> WE DON'T HAVE TO STOP BEING FRIENDS!! COME [FOLLOW ME ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/) SO THE FUN WILL NEVER END!!!
> 
> I ALSO TAKE PROMPTS FOR THIS VERSE OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE AT [MY TUMBLR ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вытащи это](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782359) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)




End file.
